Derailed
Derailed is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by protagonist Trevor Philips to himself and Michael De Santa. Description Michael is in Trevor's trailer when Ron Jakowski arrives. The two exchange quips. Soon, Trevor also arrives. It is revealed that Merryweather Security is transporting precious cargo via train. Trevor wants Michael's help to steal the payload. The player, as Trevor, takes a Sanchez to the tracks east of Sandy Shores. Trevor uses some rocky cliffs and outcrops alongside the tracks to jump on top of the train's container cars. He then rides the bike across the train cars and hopping over the gaps in the containers, eventually reaching the locomotive. He enters the train's cabin, says "howdy" to the conductor, and then proceeds to knock him out by hitting his head against the train dashboard. Trevor bypasses the Merryweather unit waiting at the Paleto Bay station where the train was intended to stop. The player is shifted to Michael who is in a scuba suit and is piloting a Dinghy up Cassidy Creek. When Michael reaches a spot near the creek's train bridge, he looks up to see Trevor drive the Merryweather train head-on into another locomotive, causing a tremendous crash. Cargo and train cars from both locomotives spill off the bridge and into the river below. Moments before the crash, however, Trevor had jumped free from the train, and he fell through the air and into into the creek below which is now filled with cargo containers. Michael blows the doors off the target container in order to get the payload located inside. Once the doors have been destroyed, the player is shifted back to Trevor who must fend off oncoming Merryweather boats, helicopters, and snipers while Michael unloads the payload. When Michael has the payload, Trevor jumps into the Dinghy and the two rush down the creek towards the ocean; all the while, the player as Trevor must continue to fend off waves of Merryweather troops. The two eventually reach open water and beach the craft near two separate escape vehicles. They open the briefcase Michael obtained from the shipping container. The briefcase contains an ancient artifact. Michael wants to give the artifact to Martin Madrazo as a way to apologize for Trevor's kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo, Martin's wife. Trevor refuses. Michael offers to help Trevor take down the Union Depository if Trevor agrees. Trevor is skeptical, but Michael insists that with Franklin's help, they can do it. Trevor agrees. Michael takes the artifact and leaves, ending the mission. Mission Objectives *Jump on the Train. - (Trevor) *Drive to the front of the train. - (Trevor) *Go to the train bridge. - (Michael) *Plant and detonate a Sticky Bomb on the container. - (Michael) *Protect Michael from the Merryweather soldiers. - (Trevor) *Go back to the Dinghy. - (Trevor) *Go to the ocean. - (Michael) *Protect the boat from the Merryweather soldiers. - (Trevor) *Go to the beach. - (Michael) *Go to the escape vehicles. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 11:30 *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed on the Sanchez *Better than CJ - Land on the train using the 1st jump. Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "The future of Merryweather's high-value courier service, which was pitched to clients as guaranteed safe transportation of sensitive or precious cargo, lies in jeopardy today after one of their trains was derailed and robbed in Blaine County's Raton Canyon. The identity of the hijackers is still unknown. It is the latest in a series of teething problems for Merryweather's domestic operations but Don Percival assured us in a phone call that outsourcing security will still prove better for everyone in the long run." Lifeinvader Posts (Michael Lifeinvader) *Tracey De Santa - "Jackie from across the street says the house has been empty for days - what's going on? Where are you?" (Trevor Lifeinvader) *Ron Jakowski - "Do you think your Mexican maid can clean my trailer too?" Bleeter Posts *@creammonster42 - "Driving home down the Senora Freeway and I see a guy riding a motorbike on top of a fucking train! No shit!" *@MerryweatherSecurity - "Merry Weather would like to assure its customers of its continued excellence. The crash on the Raton Canyon railway bridge has temporarily disrupted our high value courier service, but we will be up and running again soon." Phonecall Trevor gets a call from the FIB agent soon after the mission, to tell him where to show up for the next mission. Michael will also be on the line and ask a week to get his affairs in order, nut the agent refuses. Soundtrack Trivia * Scenes of this mission appeared in the Second GTA V Trailer and in the Official GTA V Trailer. *While trains in GTA V usually have the driver seated on the left-hand side, the driver in this mission sits on the right. *This mission is similar to both the missions Supply & Demand from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Wrong Side of the Tracks from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. While the gameplay of the mission does not sound like the former at all, the setting and the plot are: Both are about a monthly vehicle's arrival, while the latter is that both missions include chasing a train for a specific item (That is for the drug packages, while this is for the gold). *If you skip the cutscene where Trevor knocks out the driver, the sounds of the door opening and Trevor's punch can still be heard. *The optional task "Better than CJ" is a reference to Wrong Side of the Tracks in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which has CJ riding a dirtbike and chasing after a train, very similar to what Trevor does. It is also a reference to the popular line said by Big Smoke "All you had to do, was follow the damn train CJ!" after failing the notoriously difficult mission. *After the mission has concluded Trevor is left with his getaway car and the Dinghy on the beach. This is a good opportunity to use the Dinghy to dive for the weapons in the Alamo Sea from the Minor Turbulence mission. *This is the only time you can drive a Train. *This is also the only time that a train can be seen pulling more than ten cars. *A rare glitch may occur during this mission. Sometimes after the trains have collided on the bridge, after a short amount of time, another train may cross the bridge, and will drive straight through the train wrecks and debris scattered on the tracks, as if they were not there. *After this mission, parachute jump number 8 will become unavailable, because the train wreck will be blocking the rails. The player needs to complete the mission Hang Ten to unlock the parachute jump again. *Jimmy will send a text message to Michael after this mission, saying that he has returned Michael's car to the mansion. *The collision of the two trains on the bridge is taken from an identical scene in the 1995 movie Under Siege 2: Dark Territory, which ends with two trains colliding on a bridge, exploding and falling into the river below. *This is one of three missions where the player can use the thermal scope, the others being Predator and The Merryweather Heist (Freighter). *When Trevor and Patricia return to the trailer, Michael makes a sarcastic remark about Stockholm Syndrome, claiming it is "very nice this time of year". Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological phenomenon whereby hostages express sympathy or empathy towards their captors, as highlighted by Trevor's and Patricia's mutual affection for each other. *When Trevor is riding on the back of the Dinghy, he will switch to a Combat MG, even if the player does not have one. * There's a bug that changes Trevor's hairstyle into a very unique short crew cut style during the final cut scene. This hairstyle cannot be obtained anywhere and can be kept for the rest of the game unless Trevor visits a barber shop. **As long you keep this haircut, there's a further glitch that will revert Trevor into his default outfit (white t-shirt and gray sweat pants) every time you switch to him, regardless of the outfit he was wearing before. *When the third helicopter shows up while protecting Michael, it's impossible to shoot it down with a heat-seeking rocketlauncher. The missiles do lock on, but the helicopter evades them. Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 53 - Derailed 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Derailed (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough es:Descarrilado de:Entgleist ru:Derailed Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V